Saving Grace
by lilicullen13
Summary: Bella is abused by Charlie and cuts herself. She has no friends and no one to go to when she is hurt. When the Cullens come to town, what will happen. Normal pairings.
1. Hi, My life sucks

Chapter 1

My alarm clock rang, and I groaned. Squinting at the clock, I looked at the time. 5:30 AM. Time to fix Charlie his breakfast. Rolling off my mattress, I stumbled down the stairs, my back aching from last night's beating. I sat down in the small kitchen, looking at the yellow cabinets. Renee had painted them before she had died.

I let out a yawn, and rested my head on the table, my eyes shutting...

I awoke with a jolt what seemed to be 30 seconds later. My entire body tense, I looked up at the clock on the microwave... it was 6:00. I had 15 minutes to make Charlie a perfect meal.

Racing to the refrigerator, I pulled out two eggs, and grabbed some bacon from the freezer. Tossing some bread in the toaster, I began to fry the bacon and scramble the eggs, praying to God that nothing would burn.

Ten minutes later, Charlie walked in, his eternal scowl on his face. Timidly I sat his plate in front of him, took a step back, and watched as he took the first bite. His face twisted into a furious glare, and he stood up and hurled the plate at me. I ducked, and it shattered on the wall behind me, scattering shards of glass and bits of bacon and egg everywhere.

"This is BURNT!" he screamed, and began to remove his belt.

"Charlie, no, _please!_" I bent over and began to pick up some of the pieces. "I can make you a new plate, it will be _better_ this time! Please!"

"I don't give second chances," he growled at me. A body crashed into my side, throwing me to the floor. I cringed as I felt te sharp sting of leather on my body, again and again. "And to think I was going to go _easy_ on you today!"

I just closed my eyes, and waited for him to stop. Eventually he grew tired of hurting me, and walked out the door, but not before screaming, "Whores like you don't deserve to live!"

I lay there, counting slowly to ten before getting up. I didn't even cry. I hadn't cried since I was eight.

Crawling on my hands and knees over to the closet, I pulled myself up by the doorknob and grabbed a broom. Stumbling back to the kitchen, I proceeded to scrub the walls and floor until they were relatively the same color as before.

I looked at the clock. It was eight. Time to get ready for school.


	2. the wonderful feeling of no feelings

**Sorry, I forgot to add a disclaimer. I don't own the Twilight series or any of its characters.**

I walked up the stairs and into the communal bathroom to get a shower and see what the damage was from this morning. When I saw my face in the mirror, I groaned. There were purple bruises _everywhere_. It would be impossible to cover up completely. Sighing, I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the hot water, wincing as it hit my many bruises and cuts. As I washed my hair, I thought of some excuses for my face... not that anyone would care. They all thought I was a pale freak anyway. Maybe I walked into a glass cabinet... or fell over a tree root. Either way, they would all buy it, if anyone cared to ask. I was known for my clumsiness.

I stepped out of the shower and walked into my room. Pulling out a long sleeved black shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans, I started getting dressed. When I started pulling on my jeans, I felt a sharp pain coming from my side. Looking down, I saw a baseball sized bruise on my hip, from when Charlie pushed me down. That's _lovely,_ I thought to myself. Now I can't even _sleep_ without being in pain.

I looked at the clock. It was 8:20. Just enough time to give myself the ultimate pain killer: a cut. I rolled up the sleeve of my left arm, and reached under the mattress to pull out my trusty knife. Holding my breath, I closed my eyes and pressed the blade to my skin. My nerves screamed in pain as I dug it in deeper, and pulled the knife out with a gasp. Then I started counting to thirty.

_1...2...3...4...5...6...7.._.._..8...9..._

Just as I hit twenty- nine, I felt it, the moment I'd been waiting for: release. It was as if the pain had turned itself inside out, so that I felt nothing; I _was_ nothing.

I opened my eyes and looked around my room. Everything was beautifully clear, as if it all had a razor edge.

Cutting makes things easier, makes choices easier. It makes you realize what you have to do. Personally, I think everyone should do it. It would make the world _such_ a better place. No more hesitation... just action.

People call us cutters emo... but that isn't true. We aren't emo, we are _free._ _I_ am free.

Stashing my knife back under the mattress, I ran down the stairs and out the door. I walked to school, enjoying the wonderful feeling of no feeling at all.

**Despite what you think, I am not emo. I just know a lot about the subject, and how it makes someone feel. Thanks for reading! I'll put up the new chapter as soon as possible!! Hands out cyber pancakes**


	3. The new kids in town

**I don't own any of Twilight... Stephanie Meyer does.**

A/N: Bella is walking through the school parking lot.

As I walked through the parking lot at Forks High, I looked around at all the cars, wishing I could have one. I wouldn't give a damn if I got one that was pulled out of the bottom of a lake, if it would run. I looked around, scanning the lot of cars. They were all rust covered, and very old. But then something caught my eye, a silver Volvo that was shinier than the rest. Hm. I haven't seen that one before.

As I walked into home room, I was stopped by the fashion zombies: Lauren and Jessica.

"I like your Halloween costume, _freak._" Lauren sneered.

I smiled sweetly at her. "Thanks. I like yours better, _bitch."_

All of sudden, I heard a booming laugh, and turned around to see the biggest high schooler I had ever seen. He had black hair, and was extremely pale. Paler than me, the freak. Altogether, he looked like he could eat me.

Making a mental note to steer clear of him, I sat down at my desk, located in the far corner at the very back of the classroom.

First period was boring, as usual. Mr. Banner talked about Shakespeare, and how _wonderful_ he was. I was falling asleep when I heard Ben and Eric whispering beside me.

"Hey, did you hear about those new kids?" Eric whispered.

"Yeah... weren't they from Alaska or something?"

"Did you see the guy with the black hair? He was _huge._"

"He must be on steroids or something."

Eric snorted. "Probably."

Just then, the bell rang, and I walked to third.

I didn't even try to pay attention to the lesson this time. I was too busy listening to what everyone was saying about the new kids. Apparently, they were the Cullens, and their father was now working at the ER in the county hospital. There were five of them at Forks High, a set of twins and three adopted ones. I kept listening until the bell rang, signaling the start of lunch.

I walked to the cafeteria, and froze in the doorway. All five of them were sitting at my table.

**Whaddaya think?? Sorry about the chapters being so darn short, but I want them to be focused on one thing. Also, I'm writing this after midnight, so I'm kinda tired. Thanks for your support! Hands out cyber chocolate**


	4. Mistakes

**Once again, I don't own anything sobs**

My mind started to panic. That had always been _my_ table, the one place I could sit without being bothered. I was pulled out of my train of thought when I felt someone push me.

"Move it," Lauren said as she and all her friends pushed past me.

I sighed, but didn't do anything. I was not in the position right now to fight. I had more important things on my mind.

People started to stare as I stood frozen in the doorway. I _hated_ it when people stared, so I clenched my jaw, walked over to my table, and dropped my stuff down on the only seat left.

All the Cullens stared in shock as I sat down. I glared at them, my look clearly conveying the message, _leave me alone._

I let a curtain of hair fall between myself and the rest of the cafeteria as I opened the only book to my name, _Wuthering Heights._

Just as I started the second chapter, I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I sighed. I guess Lauren hadn't gotten her fill of teasing me today.

"Leave me _alone,_ bitch." I told her without looking up. "I'm not in the mood to hit you."

The person quickly moved her arm away, like she had been shell shocked. I heard low chuckles coming from across the table.

My face flooded with heat as I realized that I had not said that to Lauren. I looked up to see a small, pixie- like girl with spiky black hair and gold eyes.

"Uhmmm.. Sorry. I thought you were someone else." This conversation was getting really awkward, and I had only said one sentence.

"I'll just leave now," I mumbled, and moved to get my stuff.

"Wait!" the girl said, and grabbed my cutting wrist. I winced slightly. Her face grew confused, and her gaze moved to my arm. I pulled it away before she could get a closer look.

I then got a look at all the others sitting there. Across from me, there was the big kid who had laughed at me this morning. He was holding hands with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had blonde hair that gently waved to her waist, and an extremely pale face. Now that I think about it, all of them were pale, and all had the same golden eyes. But weren't they adopted? The pixie girl was holding hands with a golden haired boy.

The last person I saw was sitting at the far end of the table. He had messy bronze hair, and the face of an angel. And he was staring at me. My heart stuttered, and then picked up again, going double time. I could have sworn that he'd flashed me a smile, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"...Hello?" The black- haired girl was holding out her hand. "I'm Alice Cullen," she stated when she had regained my attention.

I tentatively took it, and shivered. Her hand was freezing, like she'd been sticking it in the freezer for the past hour. "Bella Swan."

She nodded and smiled at me, and began to point out her siblings. "That's Emmett," she pointed to the one with black hair. "Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend," she gestured to the golden haired girl, "her twin, and my boyfriend, Jasper," she poked the boy sitting beside her, "and Edward." She pointed to the only one left; the beautiful bronze boy sitting farthest from me.

"Pleasure to meet you," he murmured. I smiled back at him, my face growing red. He held out his hand. I reached across the table and took it. He wasn't intending to shake it though. In one lightening fast movement, he flipped my hand over and rolled up my sleeve, exposing my numerous scars. "You cut yourself," he said in disbelief, staring in horror at my arm.

"I-I-I have to go." I wrenched my arm away from him, and picked up my stuff.

"Why?"

I glared at him, my eyes shooting daggers. "It's none of your business."

With that I turned and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving a very shocked Edward behind me.


	5. Never ending nightmares

**Woohoo!! 6 hours of sleep!! This chapter is dedicated to all my friends, who encouraged me to write this, Maximum Potter, whose insight on each chapter has helped me wonderfully, and everyone who has shown their support by subscribing!! 1,000 hugs from Edward to you all!!**

**Warning: Graphic violence ahead.**

I stalked angrily into the woods behind the school. Somewhere, behind me, I could hear all the Cullens shouting.

Great job, Bella, I thought to myself. You've found yourself a bunch of stalkers.

They didn't care about me. No one does. They're probably just trying to get a closer look at my scars so they can spread some rumors.

As I walked deeper and deeper into the never ending green, I felt some of my anger leave me, and I began to grow tired. Exhausted, I sat down at one of the mossy tree trunks and drifted to sleep...

Bella's Dream

Nine Years ago...

I was sitting in my room, doing my homework, when my mom came in with a fearful expression on her face. She snatched my book bag, and, dumping out all my school supplies, proceeded to fill it with clothes. Turning around and locking my door, she turned around to face me.

"Bella, you have to run."

I was bewildered. "Why?"

All of a sudden I heard a thump sounding from the door.

She braced herself against it.

"Your father."

Immediately I knew what she was talking about. My father Charlie, was abusive, and got kicks out of putting bruises on my mom for the stupidest things.

The door thumped again, and my mother hissed.

"I don't think he's going to stop this time." She pointed out the window. "Please go."

"But, mom-"

"Leave, Bella. I'll be fine."

But I could see in her eyes that she was lying.

"I won't leave you, mom."

"Please," she pleaded with me.

The door gave a final thump. All of a sudden, I heard running footsteps coming down the hallway, towards my door. It crashed open, throwing my mother to the ground.

In the doorway stood a furious Charlie. He walked over to my mother, and stood over her, growling.

"You should not have run," he said, and pulled out a pocket knife.

He raised it high above his head as he prepared to stab her.

"Mom, NO!" I jumped off my bed and onto his back, choking him. He let out a roar of rage, and slammed me backwards, into the wall. My head hit the drywall, knocking me silly. Dizzy, my hands loosened their hold on his neck, and her grabbed me and threw me across the room. I landed on my desk, shattering a lamp.

He walked over to me. "Ah, so bitch number two decides to stand up for her dear mommy.

Well, now you can have a front row seat to watch her die."

He grabbed my hair and dragged me down the stairs. taking a chair, he tied me to it, grinning, before he headed back up the stairs. I heard my mom scream, and looked up to see him holding her, at the top of the stairs. Smirking, he pushed her down, and she tumbled and rolled until she landed at my feet. One of her legs was twisted in the wrong direction.

Slowly, she dragged herself over to me, and layed her head on my lap,

"Mom." I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes. I looked up to see Charlie thumping down the stairs, knife drawn. I looked down again at my mother, who gave me a half hearted smile.

" I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, mom."

"I'll see you again someday, I promise."

My tears fell freely as Charlie pulled her away from me, and plunged the knife into her neck. "NO!! Please mom, PLEASE!!" She gave me one last look before she fell limp in his arms. Grinning, he let her fall on me, her head on my neck.

My stomach churned, and I leaned over and threw up onto the floor.

"Mom... wake up!! PLEASE!! Don't leave me here!" I began to struggle against the ropes. Behind me, I felt another knife against my back, pressing into me.

"Never forget," Charlie said as he scratched four words into my back.

"You belong to me."

**The MOST graphic chapter I have ever written. I had a nightmare about it, and woke up in a cold sweat. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen.**

**Guess What!! I've discovered the magic of copy and paste, so I can update faster!! hands out cyber ice cream!!**


	6. Arguments

**Hello!! I'm writing and copying and pasting as fast as I can!! Please have patience!!**

I awoke to someone shaking me.

"Bella!! Bella, WAKE UP!!"I opened my eyes to see Edward shaking me.

"Leave me 'lone," I said, and closed my eyes.

"Bella, you're asleep in the middle of a forest."

"So?" I murmured. "I've fallen asleep in weirder places than this."

I felt him pick me up, bridal style, and start walking. I relaxed for a moment, until I realized who was carrying me, and the fact that I didn't know where the hell he was taking me.

"Hey!! PUT ME DOWN!!" I pulled my knee back by my head, and kicked him as hard as I could in the jaw. To my dismay, he didn't even flinch.

"What?!"

"I never said you could carry me!"

"Well, you obviously weren't walking!"

"I am now."

"Fine." He set me down, and I tripped over my shoes and was falling, until I felt a pair of cold hands grab my waist. I tried to straighten up, but him hands kept me where I was.

"What the heck-"

"What happened to your back?" Shit. He had seen my scars. I turned around and glared at him, but immediately regretted it. He looked as though he wanted to strangle someone.

"That's none of your business, either."

"Please, Bella. I'm just trying to help."

"STOP IT!! I DO NOT need your help!" Stupid asshole. Is he like retarded, or something? Can't he get it through his thick skull that I want to be left alone?

"Goodbye." I said and walked out of the woods and onto the sidewalk.

"Wait!" I heard him call behind me.

I felt his hand grab my wrist, not hard but firmly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"Where is your car?"

I paused. "In the shop."

"Well, it's raining, so you can ride back in my car."

I jerked on my arm, but he wouldn't let go. "I"m quite fine with walking, thank you."

He reached up and pinched te bridge of his nose. "Bella," he sighed. "You can either walk to the car or I'll carry you. Either way, you are coming with me."

"Why should I? I don't even _know_ you."

"I take it that I have to carry you."

"No, you don't because I AM NOT riding with you!!"

I jerked on my arm again, and he picked me up wordlessly, and carried me over to the shiny silver Volvo I had seen earlier that morning.

"PUT ME DOWN!!" I thrashed around, but, yet again, he ignored me, sitting me in the passenger seat of the Volvo and shutting the door. Just as I reached over to open the door, something click, and then the door wouldn't budge.

"Child locks," Edward stated as he got in. "Quite fitting, aren't they?"


	7. Starvation and Misery

**Whatsup?? I've decided to tone this one down a bit, since my friends all started getting worried after the last chapter. Just as a warning, in the near future, there might be a suicidal scene... I've forgotten to add a disclaimer the last few chapters, so here it is: I own none of Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

We rode back in silence, my glaring out into the rain that was pelting the wind shield.

When he pulled up in front of my house, to my dismay, he didn't unlock the doors. Great. He was planning on lecturing me again.

"Please, Bella..." he said, and looked at me with pleading eyes. For a minute I lost my train of thought.

"What?"

"What happened to your back?" He breathed, and leaned in closer. Holy crow, his breath smelled good! Maybe I should tell him. Wait, what? Am I becoming as stupid as him?

I glared. "I fell on top of a silver engraver."

"Hmm... that's creative, but you need to make it more believable."

"Whatever."

He unlocked the doors, and stepped out, and around to my side. Opening the door, he held out his hand. I didn't take it, instead I walked away without even bothering to say goodbye.

I rammed open the front door, and stalked inside. When I walked in, I froze. Standing in the middle of the kitchen was Charlie, giving me his signature death glare.

"You've been eating, haven't you?" He growled.

"No, Charlie, I would never..." I lied desperately.

"YOU LYING LITTLE SLUT!" He yelled, and struck my face. I winced, but stood my ground. If I ran, the punishment would be worse. My mother had taught me that in her dying moments.

He pushed me down, and I felt his combat boot strike my side.

"Do you want me to hit you again?" He questioned menacingly.

I shook my head. "No."

"No, what?"

"No, sir."

"I am usually generous, and give you one meal a day, more than you deserve." He stated, talking to me like I was a small child. "But stealing food is a very bad crime. No food at all for a week." He turned around and stomped upstairs.

I felt like crying, though not a tear escaped my eyes. One week of no food at all. I used to have emergency money for times like these, but I had used it all up on his last starvation sentence. I didn't know how I was going to survive this time.

I cooked Charlie's dinner in silence. Thankfully, he didn't seem to think anything was wrong with it, so I went up to my room and lay down on my blood spattered mattress.

I waited until I heard Charlie turn the tv on, and went downstairs to clean the dishes.

Once they were done, I went upstairs and collapsed on my bed, falling fast asleep in minutes.

**No flames because of the shorter chapter please!! I'm trying to make them longer. It will take a bit longer for me to update now, because I have to type it. The current chapters were on my email account, because this was originally for my friends, so I have to actually think about it now. ;0) Thanks for your support!! You're the best!! Hands out cyber cookies**


	8. Shock and Confusion

**OME!! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated recently; I had to put a lot of htought into this chapter. Enjoy!!**

Edward's POV

lunch

I sat at the table with my family, picking at my food. The first day of purgatory was only half way over, and I had already been asked out by eleven different girls. I was trying to block out a particularly inappropriate thought when I noticed a girl standing in the doorway. She was staring right at us, her face a mix of shock, confusion, and fury. I attempted to listen to her thoughts, to see what her problem was, but when I tried, I heard nothing. I did a double take. Was something wrong with me? It was like no one was there. I didn't even hear the slightest sound from her mind.

_Edward, are you okay?_ Alice asked me.

"I'm fine," I replied. I watched as she walked over to our table, sat down on the only seat left, and glared at us. Even without being able to read her mind, I could tell that she wanted to be left alone.

_Ugh, why is she here?_ Rosalie thought. I glared at her, but returned my gaze to the girl when Alice tapped her shoulder. The girl sighed, and replied without looking up, "Leave me alone, bitch. I'm not in the mood to hit you."

Alice quickly pulled her arm away, like she had been shocked. She clearly had not foreseen that. Jasper gasped, and Emmett, being Emmett, started to chuckle. Rosalie just looked indifferent.

The girl looked up, and her face turned cherry red. "Umm, sorry, I thought you were someone else." Alice didn't say anything, and the girl got up. "I'll just leave now." She then proceeded to gather her stuff, her face still slightly red.

"Wait!" Alice called, grabbing her wrist. The girl winced slightly, and for the briefest second I saw her pain. My gaze moved to her arm, as everyone else's did. She wrenched her arm away, now keeping it close to her side. She then studied us, her gaze flickering around the table until it rested on me. Her heart stopped for a moment, and then picked up again, going twice as fast. It was amusing, how humans reacted to us. I smiled for a brief moment and chuckled, too low for any human to hear.

"Are you okay! Hello? Hello!!" Alice was waving her hand in front of the girl's face. She came out of her trance, and looked over at Alice. Alice held out her hand. "I'm Alice Cullen." Tentatively, the girl took it and shook. She showed slight shock, probably at the temperature. "Bella Swan." She mumbled back. Bella. Her name meant beautiful. It was very fitting; even with the bruise on her face, there was still a beauty in her that was very hard to come by.

Alice nodded and smiled._ When I introduce you, take her hand and look at her wrists._

"What?!" I hissed. "Why?!"

_Just do it. _She urged me. Then she went around the table and introduced each of us.

I made my face as peaceful as possible to give her a sense of security as I reached across the table and took her hand. Flipping it over, I stared in horror at her arm.

"You cut yourself." I said, looking at the scars crisscrossing everywhere.

_Way to go, Captain Obvious!_ Emmett thought. I ignored it. What was so horrible about her life that made her do such a thing?

She began to stutter. "I- I- I have to go." She jerked her arm away and picked up her books.

"Why?"

She glared at me. "It's none of your business."

She then turned and walked away.

_Edward._

I glared. "What?"

_Go after her._

"Why?"

_She's going to need you in a moment._

I sighed, picked up my books, and followed her.


	9. Even more arguments

I followed her slowly, strolling along. _Great job, Edward_. I thought._ You've only known Bella for five minutes and you already creeped her out. _I was listening to her movements, walking away from me. She was going deeper into the forest, and was probably going to get lost. "Bella!" I called out, seeing if she'd come. Of course, no one answered. I heard a quiet thud, as if she were sitting down. Her breathing slowed as she fell asleep.

That was when the screaming started. "MOM! _PLEASE_! WAKE UP!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" I ran at vampire speed towards the blood curdling sound. Taking her by the shoulders, I started shaking her frantically. "Bella!! BELLA!! _WAKE UP!"_

Her eyes opened, and she looked at me, half awake. "Leave me 'lone." She said, as if nothing had happened. I was about to point out that she had been screaming, but by her expression I could tell it was nothing big to her. She closed her eyes again.

"Bella, you're asleep in the middle of a forest." That didn't bother her either.

"So? I've fallen asleep in weirder places than this."

She just ignored me then. Obviously, she wasn't going to get up on her own, and unless I wanted to be wracked with guilt I couldn't leave her here. So I picked her up, holding her bridal style. Even for a human, she was unusually light, and when I looked closer, I saw scars and bruises covering her face. I frowned. What's happened to her? **He thought all of that at once; she hasn't kicked him yet.**

Bella relaxed for a moment, until she realized what was happening to her. "HEY!! Put me _down_!!" She pulled her knee back and kicked me in the jaw. I didn't even flinch, instead I put on a shocked face and looked down at her. "What?!"

"I never said you could carry me!"

"Well, you obviously weren't walking!"

"I am now." I calmly set her down on her feet, and she began to storm away from me, until she began to trip. I grabbed her waist, holding her up, until I saw a pink scar on her back. I froze. Someone cut her. I felt my anger flare up.

"What the heck-"

I cut her off. "What happened to your back?" She stiffened, and turned around to face me, and glared. "It's none of your business."

"Please, Bella, I"m just trying to help."

"STOP IT!! I DO _NOT_ need your help!!" She seemed to be having an internal rant until all of a sudden, her face went blank. "Goodbye." She turned on her heel and headed out of the woods and onto the sidewalk, towards the road. She didn't have a car, and it was starting to rain. "Wait!" I called. Maybe if she let me give her a ride home, I could get some hints about why she has words on her back and bruises all over. I grabbed her wrist firmly. Playing stupid, I asked her, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

Keeping up my act, I asked "Where is your car?"

Her eyes flickered a moment."In the shop."

The rain had started coming down harder, but she hardly noticed. "Well, it's raining, so you can ride back in my car."

She started pulling on her arm, but I didn't let go. "I am quite fine with walking, thank you." She stated.

My anger flared up again as the rain washed some of the cover up away, and the bruises became more prominent. I was also getting annoyed. She was impossible. Keeping my anger in check, I reached up and pinched the bridge of my nose. Just then, Alice showed me a vision of what would happen if I let her walk. There was a small figure collapsed along the side of the road, shivering, her face white. **This was like, freezing rain. **I felt a strange feeling of protectiveness over her, something I had never felt before. ."You can either walk to the car or I'll carry you. Either way, you are coming with me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why should I? I don't even know you."

I sighed. "I take it that I have to carry you."

"No, you don't because I am NOT riding with you!" She started tugging again, but I picked her up wordlessly and brought her to my car, her thrashing the entire way. "PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled, sitting in the passenger seat. As I walked around to the other side, Alice's voice popped into my head. _Don't forget to lock the doors_. As I sat in my seat, I saw Bella reaching for the handle. Right on time, I clicked the locks. She continued pulling the handle. "Child locks." I stated as she glared at me. "Quite fitting, aren't they?"

After that she was quiet, glaring out into the rain. When we got to her house, I stopped, and she stiffened. I decided to try something. "Please, Bella..." I murmured, looking up through my eyelashes. Her face went blank as she looked at me.

"What?" She said.

"What happened to your back?" I breathed, and leaned in a little closer. She inhaled, and looked like she was about to tell me when she realized what was happening. Her face went back to a glare. "I fell on top of a silver engraver."

Did she really think I was that stupid? "Hmmm... that's creative, but you need to make it more believable."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever."

Sighing too low for her to hear, I unlocked the doors and went around to her side. I held out my hand to help her out, but she just went around it, and without a word, walked inside.

I got back into my car and hit the ignition, trying to get back to school in time to pick every one else up. The dismissal bell rang just as I pulled in.

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked when he got in with Rosalie.

"Bella was in trouble, so Alice asked me to go after her."

"Oh, do you mean emo kid?

I'm an emo kid, non- conforming as can be, you'd be non- conforming too if you looked just like me..."

I reached back and hit him upside his head.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"She may cut herself, but I don't think it's her fault. She has bruises all over her face and cuts on her back. I think she's being abused."

"Whatsup?" Alice said as she and Jasper climbed in.

"Edward thinks that Bella's being abused."

Alice's hands tightened into fists. "What?"

"I think she's being abused. She has lots of scars and cuts on her back, and bruises everywhere."

Alice looked like she wanted to hit something. I knew she cut herself, but I didn't know it was this bad... whoever did that to her will PAY!

"Edward, I think you should check up on her tonight, just to make sure she's okay," Alice stated.

"What's the deal with this girl, anyway?!" Rosalie said, annoyed. "Obviously, she wants to be left alone, and that's what I think we should do!"

"Something's wrong with her, and I want to find out what!" Alice said. "She needs our help!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Do what you want with her, but leave me out of this."

She opened the door and ran into the house, Emmett right on her heels.


	10. Author's note

**Oh my Edward Cullen... I'm so sorry its been taking me so long to write another chapter... school started and I've been so frickin exhausted every night... also, I'm having writers block..****...**** so sorry and hopefully it'll be up by next Monday... **

**One thousand hugs from Edward!!**


	11. One very long and confusiating day

**So sorry it took so long to write. School +the anount of thought for me to write something this long a long time** **to publish**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

Bella POV

I woke up in a cold sweat, as usual. My dreams were of my mother, and Charlie, but this time it was different. This time, following me, but never bothering to help, was Edward Cullen, who stood at the top of the stairs behind Charlie, looking mildly curious. I screamed to him, but when I asked for help, he only smirked.

Rolling out of bed, I got dressed quickly and headed downstairs to fix breakfast. My stomach growled hungrily as the smell of pancakes drifted up, but now that Charlie had become informed of my eating, he was on red alert and would probably do a full inventory of the pantry every afternoon. When Charlie came downstairs, he said nothing as I set the plate down in front of him. He didn't seem as drunk today, which should be a good thing for someone. But for me, I preferred him when he was far from sober, and his hits were less accurate. He was also less creative when he was finding ways to hurt me.

As I brought over a pitcher of orange juice, he held out his leg, making me trip and spill it all over myself, and probably get a new patch of bruises on my back. He chuckled to himself, and turned back to eating. Getting up, I ignored my clothes and got him a glass of milk instead. I didn't leave the room. That was one of his unannounced rules. You_ never_ leave the room until Charlie is satisfied.

When he nodded slightly, I knew he was telling me to leave.

I ran upstairs to my room and changed my orange splattered shirt into the only one I had left.

"BELLA!" Charlie thundered. "GET DOWN HERE!" Jumping, I sprinted down the stairs and skidded to a stop in the kitchen. "I expect that wall to be clean by the time I get home." I followed his pointing finger to gaze at the wall, and suppressed a gasp. Charlie had taken all of the condiments he could possibly find and painted the wall with them, smearing everything together. "Now, if I find even a speck of food, you will be in for it." He looked at me, scrutinizing. "Maybe I should give you a taste of what should happen if I do find something." He walked up to me and punched me in the stomach, knocking the air out of me and making me knock over the kitchen table.

He walked out the door then, still chuckling. Once he was gone, I let out a muttered stream of profanities and got to my feet, righting the table. I pulled the sponge out from the sink and got to work on the wall. After about ten minutes of working on the same spot, I gave up and pulled a bucket of white paint and a roller out of the closet. I took a damp rag and wiped the extra off, then started applying a fresh coat of paint to the wall. By the time it was done, it was past nine o clock, and I was going to be late for sure.

Stuffing everything back into the closet, I threw on a thin hoodie and set off for school. It was very foggy out, and I barely even noticed the silver Volvo sitting in the driveway. I was taken aback for a millisecond. Why in the _hell_ was he here? Pulling myself together, I walked right past him and down the sidewalk. I heard a car door slam shut behind me.

"Bella, wait!" Edward called.

I wheeled around. "What?!"

"I've come to apologize for yesterday, and to offer you a ride," he said, his voice pleading.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks." His car _did_ look warm, and it was chilly outside today. And hey, it's a free ride, even if it is with one of the most annoying people on the face of the earth. Maybe I should take it...

I refocused on his now disappointed face, measuring his expression as I said. "Well, maybe just this once, if you don't mind..." He gazed up at me, a tiny spark of hope flaring. Then he smiled, and walked over to take my bag from me. I followed him wordlessly over to his car, and into the passenger seat. I didn't dare show any emotion. No need for him to get the wrong idea.

When we set off, I heard music in the background, a tune that hadn't reached my ears since I was eight. _Claire de_ _lune... _

I had begun to hyperventilate when Edward stopped the car. "Bella! What's wrong?"

I couldn't speak. "M-m- mom..." I gasped, struggling to form words. He took my face between his hands, staring me in the eyes as comprehension formed on his face.

He seemed to be internally debating something until he hesitantly pulled me to his chest. I stiffened for a minute, then relaxed as his wonderful scent calmed me down.

"Shhhhhhh..." he murmured. We sat like that until my breathing slowly came back to normal. Then he released me. I scooted back to my seat and looked down, finally becoming embarrassed over the scene I had just had.

"Sorry about that. My mom used to play that for me around the house before she died. It just brought back some memories."

"It's fine, Bella,"he said gently. We looked at each other for about a half a minute, until Edward's perfect voice broke the silence. "So, are you ready to go to school now?"

I nodded.

Edward was starting the car when I noticed the time. "Holy crow! We're gonna be late!"

"Not on my watch," Edward said, a smile starting. Suddenly the car shot off, the speedometer rising to 125 miles,

I tried to keep my stomach in check as we swerved through traffic. "Even if you do drive this fast, how in the heck-" I paused as we narrowly missed a truck, "do you expect to arrive in the parking lot in less than two minutes?!"

"Like this," he replied as we made a final swerve into Forks High, in a space twenty feet from the door. I unbuckled my seat belt and was just stepping out of the car when he arrived at my door, backpack in hand. Holy crow, that was fast!

We both ran over to the door, Edward keeping in perfect pace with me. We went our separate ways to our classes. I burst through the door just as the bell rang.

"Please sit down, Miss Swan," the teacher said irritably. I blushed and sat down at my seat in the back of the room. I listened to th the teacher drone on and on until the nasally bell rang and I walked out of the classroom. To my surprise, Edward was waiting for me right outside the door.

"Hi Edward," I mumbled, blushing and giving him on of my rare smiles.

His eyes lit up, and he smiled crookedly back. "Hi, Bella."

I began to walk to class, and he fell into step beside me. "Will you sit with me at lunch today?"

I was going to point out that I would've sat with him anyway, but I kept my mouth shut about that. It would just scream that I liked him. Which I did. But I couldn't afford a boyfriend right now. Scratch that. I can't afford a boyfriend _ever_. And since when had I considered him a candidate for boyfriend?

But there was no danger in that happening, right? I mean, I'm ugly. I'm repulsive. I'm a skinny, pale emo kid with with some serious problems. I'm surprised that the mirror in the bathroom hasn't shattered yet. I chuckled under my breath at the thought of me looking in the mirror at myself and it cracking. Then I realized that I still hadn't answered him.

I looked up at Edward. "Sorry. I blanked out for a minute. Sure, I love to."

He smiled at me, and stopped at the door of my classroom. "Well, I guess that I'll see you then?" I said.

"Yes."

"Umm... bye."

I heard him chuckle. "Bye, Bella."

I turned around and walked to my chair. The twin bitches sat behind me, and began to gossip loudly.

"Oh my Gosh! Did you see Edward and Bella!"

"I know! Why the heck was he hanging out with_ her_? She's ugly, and completely unworthy of being in his presence."

"He's like a god. It's only a matter of time before he notices me."

"Hey! I've got first dibs!"

They squabbled like that for the rest of class, until I felt like asking the person in front of me to please knock me out. I was practically jumping out of my seat when the bell rang. I ran out of the door and straight into Edward Cullen. He caught the tops of my arms and steadied me.

"Hi," I said, swaying slightly. I felt like I had ran into a brick wall.

"Hi," he said, chuckling.

We set of to my next class with a comfortable silence. When we reached the door, his face was torn, as if debating something. Then he slowly reached out and wordlessly stroked the side of my face. Then he was gone. I could feel Lauren's gaze burning into my back as I sat down. While Ms. Perkins lectured us about sentences, I thought about how quickly my perspective about him had changed over 24 hours. Yesterday I was damning him to hell. Today, I almost actually liked him. And that was saying something. I didn't like anyone. Or I didn't let them get close enough to actually have any feelings about them. And Edward was extremely close. If it was any other boy, I would've told them to buzz off by now. Why I didn't do that to Edward, I had no idea. It was impossible. His burning gold eyes and the way they hypnotized ,(**heehee. that rhymes**.) the way he was so caring and understanding. I couldn't turn away.

But every time I spent time with him he was in danger of Charlie. He killed his own wife. He would have no problem killing Edward. I want to distance myself, but also I can't. It's not even been a day, and I already feel like he is my life vest, keeping my head above the waters of Charlie's hate. But I can swim. I _must_ swim. For Edward's sake, and for everyone else's.

The bell rang, and I climbed stiffly out of my seat. I wasn't even surprised when Edward was leaning against the wall by the door.

"Hi," I said.

He smiled. "Hello." Gesturing in the direction of the cafeteria, "Shall we?"

We walked side by side to the doors, and straight to the line. I hesitated. I had no money, and I wasn't allowed to eat. Edward stopped and looked down at me questioningly.

"I- I'm not hungry." I tried to look convincing, but he must have seen right through it. Sighing and picking up a tray, he began to load it with food.

"You're not buying all that for me?!" I said in disbelief. He didn't answer. Instead, he payed for the food, sat down at an empty table, and gestured at the tray when I sat across from him. "Eat."

I held my own. "I'm really not hungry." I stated. But my stomach grumbled loudly, and he shot me a look that clearly said, _do you really think me that much of an idiot? _

"Thanks," I mumbled as I grudgingly reached across to pick up an apple.

Turning the apple over in my hands, I tried to think of something to say. "Umm... well, thanks for driving me this morning,"

"You're welcome."

"Why did you do it?" I blurted before I realized what I was saying. He said that he was sorry about yesterday, but maybe there was something more... I needed to know.

"I want to be your friend, Bella," he said softly, looking down at the tray, then up at me through his eyelashes.

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't let him do that, though. He would be in too much danger, "Edward, no... "

"Please, Bella." He took my hands. "Let me help you."

"I can't."

"Why?" He asked softly.

"It's too complicated. Edward, I can't." I repeated. I didn't think I could bear to see him laying in a pool of blood on the floor, his face twisted into a grimace. I shuddered slightly at the thought. No. Edward, and all these people I had spared would live, live and prosper...

"No. No." I shook my head, turning the apple over in my hands.

"Why?" He asked again softly.

"I have to take care of Charlie," I said, trying to make my reply at least partially true so that he would believe me. "I can't possibly do anything after school."

"Well, it doesn't have to be after school. Can't we be friends here?"

I hesitated, trying to find something wrong with the idea. The only way any of the Cullens could get hurt was if Charlie came to school specifically seeking me out and saw me directly talking to one of them. "Maybe that would be okay..."

His eyes lit up like they had when I had taken the ride he'd offered me. "Okay. An at school relationship only."

"Yep." Pulling my hands away. (I hadn't even realized that I had kept them there! Gosh, I'm losing it...) I gathered up my books and walked to Biology. To my surprise, Edward didn't say goodbye at the door. Instead he followed me right in and sat down at my table just as the bell rang. I shot him a questioning look. "This is my next class, too." He whispered as Mr. Banner began to talk about the stages of cell dividing and handing out slides and microscopes.

Edward pulled out a sheet of paper and inserted the slide under the lense. "Ladies first?' He gestured at the eyepiece. I took a fleeting glance. "Anaphase."

He looked as well, and agreed. "Anaphase." He wrote it down in beautiful handwriting.

It went on like that for the rest of class, until Mr. Banner came over to check on our progress. He glanced down at our paper and nodded approvingly.

The bell rang, and Edward and I walked to gym. He stopped just outside the door, and stroked my face with his ice cold hand, just as he had this morning. Then he walked away to his next class.

We were doing volleyball in gym. Somehow, I managed to fall, hit Jessica in the face with the ball and punch Mike Newton in the nose all at the same time. By the time class was over, I could feel my face practically boiling with heat. Once again, Edward was waiting for me.

We walked to his car together, and as I got in, I realized something. Charlie might be home. If he saw me with him, both Edward and I would be dead. Edward saw me stiffen suddenly.

"Is everything okay?"

How do I make Charlie sound like a normal father while still telling him that he wasn't allowed to be seen? "Well, uhm, Charlie doesn't exactly want me to hang around with boys... can you drop me off about a block away?"

His brow furrowed for a second, then smoothed out. "Sure," he said, his voice and face betraying no emotions.

Edward was in deep thought on the way back to my house. His forehead was wrinkled, and he didn't seem to be paying attention to the road; both facts made me nervous; one, I really didn't want to get into a car crash, and two, I was afraid that I had said too much. When he stopped around the corner from my house, he turned and looked at me, his gold eyes probing. "You know, you can tell me anything, right?"

Yeah, sure. I thought sarcastically. _Easier said then done there, buddy_. "Um, yeah, sure." I said hastily and got out of the car. "Thanks!" I called as I walked away. The engine idled behind me until I was out of sight, then I could hear it zooming around the block away from me.

When I walked inside, to my relief, it was empty. I dropped my backpack off up in my room and pulled out the bloody knife from under my mattress. Staring at it, I thought about Edward, my mixed feelings for him, Charlie, and what might happen if he was discovered. Ugh. It's too COMPLICATED! I need a cut just so that I don't have to think anymore. I sliced a long, deep line from my wrist to my elbow. I felt the familiar sensation of the stinging pain, and the wonderfulness of the clarity of everything. I flashed one of my rare grins; cutting always put me in a good mood. Never mind, I'm never in a good mood. Let's just say it made me feel slightly better. Though blood was still gushing from my arm, I stood up and went downstairs. Wrapping it in paper towels, I washed my hands and began to make Charlie's roast beef. While it was cooking, I went over and felt the wall I had painted this morning. To my relief, it was dry.

The front door burst open just as I set Charlie's plate down on the table. He shoved his belt and coat into my arms, sat down, and began eating. To my relief, after thoroughly inspecting the wall he grunted, but didn't beat the shit out of me. Instead, he shoved me into the wall as he made his way to the living room to watch the football game. My hip was rebruised, but at least it wasn't as bad as it could've been. By the time the dishes were done and Charlie had made his way upstairs, the feeling from my cut had faded slightly and was beginning to get replaced by the oh- so- familiar stinging sensation. Slowly my mind began to fill with all of the confusion of the day.

Frustrated again, I collapsed on my bloodstained mattress and fell into a restless sleep.

**So, waddaya think? I know that it's kind of a filler, but I did focus on making that chapters longer, as you can see. I couldn't help laughing as I saw Edward and Bella swerving through traffic, narrowly missing car, and Bella looking slightly green. I just thought it was funny, so I put it in the story. Thanks so much for being patient! LOVE you guys! Hands out gift baskets filled with all sorts of twilight goodies (t- shirts, cullen crest, EDWARD HIMSELF!) **


	12. Burning Onions

**I know this chapters kinda short, but it plays a biggish part.**

Something was off when I woke up. Number one, I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched, and I was extremely warm, and wet. I sat up in bed to see that the cuts from the past two days were open and bleeding profusely. "Ahh!! Shit!"

The entire front of my clothes and about a quarter of my bed were now stained scarlet. It would never come out, and this was my last set of clothes. I rolled out of bed, and onto a brown paper wrapped package. Curiously, I ripped it open and saw a pair of long jeans and a black hoodie. I looked up at my window, which was hanging open, as usual. Who had brought me this?

I stood up and was about to put the new outfit on when I realized something. What happened if my arm should start bleeding again? Maybe I had some gauze or something somewhere... Then I noticed something white on the ground by the package, probably thrown aside from when I was unwrapping the clothes. I picked it up, and, sure enough, it was a roll of clean gauze. Jeez, this person sure did come prepared. I wrapped my arm, wincing at the pain. I sure did dig the knife deep that last time, in all of my frustration at the situation I had put myself in. Then that brought back the memories. I had agreed to be friends with Edward. How the hell was I supposed to deal with that now? How am I supposed to keep it a secret from Charlie? And how am supposed to keep the true Charlie a secret from Edward, after he already seemed to be onto it? Or, at least, he sensed something was wrong. But I had a horrible sinking feeling that hr knew much more than he was telling me.

I got dressed and walked downstairs. Not wanting to repeat the horrible mistake I had made two days ago, I immediately got to work on a ham, cheese, and onion omelet. As I chopped an onion, I felt someone's gaze burning into my back, making the hair on the back of my neck tingle. But every time I turned around, no one was there. It was rather creepy.

At 6:15, the omelet was done, and Charlie came down and dug in. Then I realized something. He had no drink.

Charlie noticed this the same time I did. "BELLA SWAN! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHY DON'T I HAVE A DRINK?!"

"I'm sorry!" I cried desperately. Hands shaking, I ran over to the cabinet holding the cups, pulling one out, I went back over to the refrigerator and pulled out the milk.

"Did you just talk back to me?!" He roared. I braced myself for whatever would happen to me now. I heard him grab the still hot pan from the stove. Oh, shit. This was going to hurt.

I screamed as the hot oils were poured down the back of my shirt, then as the bottom of the pan scorched into my back, making the grease and oils from the onion boil and pop. The frying pan collided with the back of my head, causing ringing to go off in my ears. I didn't know if it was in my head or not, but somewhere, low in the background, there was a horrible deep feral snarling.

Charlie dropped the pan by my head; I was laying spread eagle on my stomach. The oils still popped and burned, on my shoulders, my back, my neck. It was nearly unbearable. Slowly, the snarls faded into silence. The front door slammed as Charlie made his way out to the cruiser. The second I heard the car start, I was on my feet, sprinting up the stairs and into the bathroom. Desperately, I tugged off my shirt and turned the water as cold as it would go and stepped in, my jeans still on. It still burned, though. I cried out in agony, it wouldn't stop. My head was still throbbing, but I didn't even pay attention anymore. The fire that raged on my back wouldn't go out. I reached back and felt my neck, where some of the oil had landed. There was a thick coating of grease there. Grabbing a washcloth, I clenched my teeth and scrubbed the back of my neck. At first the pain flared, and I nearly cried out again, but as I got more and more of the oil off, the burning sensation slowly went down, and I sighed in relief.

**I've never had a grease burn before, but apparently it's really, **_**really**_** painful, and for some reason I'm hungry for onions right now so I'm including them. Review, please!**


	13. Seeing red

Edward POV

I was pacing in my room when Jasper came in. "Are you okay? You seem really stressed out."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. If vampires could get headaches, I would definitely have a migraine right now.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do about Bella," I admitted.

"Edward, are you sure she's being abused?"

"Well, I haven't seen Charlie in action, and his thoughts are illegible." Well, except for yesterday, when he was thinking about ketchup, for some reason.

"But are you sure?" Jasper repeated.

I sighed. "No. Not entirely."

"Well, then, let's go see."

I thought about it for a moment. As long as we weren't caught- which I really doubt we would be- Bella wouldn't get in trouble. "Fine."

"I'm coming too!" Emmett announced from downstairs. _I always love a good spy mission._

Jasper and I ran downstairs and out the door, Emmett just behind us. When we got to her house, I stopped when I heard Alice's voice in my head. _Get back a few miles, she'll start bleeding in a minute. I'm coming, I need to drop something in her room really quick. _

I could hear Alice running towards us, while I turned and ran back aways towards the house. Jasper and Emmett followed me. "What's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"She's going to start bleeding soon," I explained. As we stood there, Alice passed, flashing us a grin before putting in another burst of speed. _I think it will be bearable by around 5:45, for Jasper, anyway. If you go a little bit earlier, you'll be fine. _

Her mind faded for a second, then grew stronger as she shot back past me.

"We can go back at 5:45. Though, I think I'm going to go back a little bit earlier."

"All that blood... will you be able to control yourself?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, though I think I'll go hunting now, just to be on the safe side." I said goodbye, then ran off, hunting the small game in the immediate area. Sure, it wasn't very entertaining to be sucking the life out of a rabbit, but I needed to stay close in case something happened.

I finished hunting just before 5:30. I approached Bella's house slowly. There was still blood, but it was bearable. I climbed up the side of the house and perched on the windowsill, watching her sleep. Even while unconscious, her face still reflected all the troubles she had to go through.

Just as she woke up, I dropped out of sight and sat in a tree not far away. I could see clearly into her room, but she couldn't see me; it was too dark out. I saw her pick up the package from Alice that was laying on the floor. When she got dressed, I focused on the words cut into her back for half a second, the crude scars that looked years old but still had a bright red outline. They were framed by tons and tons of purple bruises. Before my eyes could travel any farther upward, I looked away. If I weren't a vampire, I would've been blushing then.

As she headed downstairs, I heard Emmett's voice in my head. _We're coming._

I climbed down the tree and saw Jasper and Emmett running towards me. I gestured to the front window silently and we all snuck over and watched her cook an omelet. Just as she was setting the plate down on the table Charlie came down the stairs. He dig in rather piggishly, until he noticed something. _Where the hell is my drink? _

At the same time, fear flashed in Bella's eyes.

"BELLA SWAN! YOU FUCKING IDIOT! WHERE THE HELL IS MY _DRINK?!_!?" I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth as I watched him yell at her. Jasper sensed my sudden rage and held my arm. Emmett grabbed my other, holding tightly._ Cool it, Edward_. Jasper tried to send waves of calm to me. They worked slightly. What also calmed me was the fact that he hadn't lay a hand on her. But had a horrible sinking feeling that he would.

"I'm sorry!" Bella cried. She moved to a cabinet to get him a cup, and then to the refrigerator to pour some milk.

"Did you just talk back to me?!" He growled viciously. I was shaking and my lips were sliding back from my teeth as he grabbed the still hot frying pan, and poured the oil down her back. Bella's bloodcurdling scream resounded through the house.

No.

I was seeing red now as I struggled against Emmett and Jasper, and feral snarls ripped at my throat. I won't let this happen to her while I'm just standing here. I pulled and pulled as he pressed the hot pan into her back, making her screams louder. You could hear the oil bubbling as it collided with heat again. As her volume escalated, so did mine. My snarls got louder and louder until I was sure that they could hear me. This was too much. I had to help her, but Emmett and Jasper wouldn't let me move._ Edward! _Jasper thought. _Don't. If we rip him limb from limb now, we'll be exposed. I responded only with growls._

As Charlie finished up, I felt Emmett and Jasper slowly tug me away from the house. My mind started to subconsciously make plans to attack the moment he was outside. _He's alone. If we catch him by surprise, then no one could hear him scream-_

_Edward! _I looked up through my crimson vision to see Alice running back to us again. _Don't even think about it. Though he does deserve to die, she added as an angry afterthought. Get yourself away from here. Calm _down. I'll _drive Bella to school today_.

I relaxed slightly as Emmett and Jasper pulled me away. Thank God. Jasper thought. My ferocious attitude was making it hard for him to keep control. They didn't let go until I was miles away, though. The farther we got from the house, the clearer I was able to think. When we reached a small clearing, Emmett and Jasper let go of my arms.

"Edward... I'm so sorry." Jasper said.

"So am I." Emmett shook his head and looked sadly down at his feet. _She's so helpless... No one should be treated that way, especially her. I CANNOT wait for when we finally get to give him what he deserves. _

"We need to get home." Jasper murmured. His thoughts didn't say much, he was too focused on keeping everyone calm.

"You guys go ahead. I need to figure out what to do about Bella."


	14. Short people, porsches, and new outfits

**Yay, next chapter down!! I don't own twilight**

I stepped out of the shower, my jeans soaking wet. Turning around so I was facing away from the mirror, I looked and saw that my back was a very violent shade of red; the scars from when my mother was killed so many years ago were actually lighter. As the coolness of the shower wore off, the stinging began again along the long V mark down my back where the grease had been poured.

"Ah..." I groaned. It was hurting so much. I sat on the counter, my hands bunched in my hair, and tried to keep from crying out as the fire spread along my back and stayed there, smouldering. I rocked back and forth for ten minutes, until I heard someone knocking on the door downstairs. Great. Edward was here. What would he say when he saw me?

I had to make it look even slightly convincing so that when he saw me, so I ran to my room and put a dirty t- shirt on. Running back to the bathroom, I poured cold water down my back, helping it feel better but also looking like I had just gotten out of the shower and had no time to dry my hair.

I yanked a brush through the knots and ran downstairs. Grabbing my backpack, I yanked open the door.

"Alice?" I said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Edward was very busy this morning and asked me to pick you up." For a millisecond, I saw a flash of sadness in her eyes, but it was gone as fast as it came.

"Oh!" She said, suddenly remembering something. "I was picking up my gym clothes this morning, but somehow they ended up being Rosalie's, and they were definately not gym clothes. So, I was thinking... do you want them?"

I shook my head. "No, sorry, Alice... But thanks anyways!"

I started to feel bad as she looked down at her feet, then up at me, her eyes heart breakingly sad. "Please?" She whispered. "Just for today... It would make me happy."

I couldn't stand to see Alice so heartbroken. I felt myself starting to give in. She brightened when she saw my face. "Please? Please?" She was bouncing up and down now.

"Fine, Alice," I muttered softly when she was done. She put a package in my hands.

"Go change!" She said. "I can't wait to see how you look!"

I walked upstairs into my room, and closed the door. Pulling the clothes out of the box, I saw a hyacinth blue blouse and a pair of skinny jeans **(sorry! I'm having a mental block against the outfit I'd visualized (in this story, Alice is a tiny bit more accomidating to Bella)) **Even though it was not a very intricate outfit, it fit me very well and didn't hurt any of my scars or bruises any more than they already were. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I walked downstairs and almost ran over Alice. Gosh, she was short!

In her hands, Alice was holding a silver locket, with an engraing of a flower up the side, ending in a blue stone as the bud. "Here," she said, holding it out. "It goes perfectly."

She took my shoulders and turned me around, then put the chain around my neck. Then she led me over to a mirror, as if to let me admire myself. My back hurt a little, taking part of my focus off, but from what I saw, I was very pretty. At least, as pretty as someone like me could go. I stared at myself for about thirty seconds, until Alice chirped, "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded wordlessly, and followed her out to a car. Then I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Uhm, Alice?" I squeaked. "Is this your car?"

She laughed. It sounded like bells. "The one and only!"

Edward dindn't even have a sports car, and look at how fast he went. How do I expect to feel safe in a _Porsche_? Alice seemed to sense how worried I was. "Don't worry," she said, still laughing. "I'm a very good driver."

Can she even see the road?

I ignored my feelings of discomfort and went around to the passenger side. Throwing my pack in the back seat, I heard Alice turn the car on, and begin counting down.

"5...4..."

"Alice?"

"3..."

"Alice?"

"2..."

"Alice?!"

"1!"

"ALICE!"

She shot off down the street laughing, and swerved around the corner. I clutched the sides of my seat in terror, my eyes locked on the road. But hers were looking at me.

"Holy crow, Alice! Keep your eyes on the road!"

She chuckled and looked back to the street.

I focused on breathing until, thankfully, we pulled into Forks High.

I stumbled out of the car, my legs feeling like they'd melted and my head spinning. We walked to class together, until we had to go separate ways.

I turned around the corner, and straight into Edward. His eyes had turned flat black, and they burned with anger. His hands were clenched into fists, and the muscles stood out. He had dark circles under his eyes, and altogether looked very dangerous.

What did I do to offend him?

And then he spoke those dreaded words:

"Bella, we have to talk."

**OOOHHHHHH suspenseful **


	15. Confessions and Hijacked cars

**YAY!! I 3 this Chapter!! **

_"Bella, we have to talk_."

I stepped backward. "What is it? What have I done?" My voice shook very slightly.

He pinched his nose. "It's not what you do. It's what people do to you."

Oh, _shit. _Does he know? Playing stupid, I asked, "What do you mean?"

"Charlie is abusing you." He said Charlie's name with so much anger, it was nearly a snarl.

Yep, he knows.

"It's not your problem, so _butt out_!" I turned and ran away, but he caught my wrist, not roughly, but firmly, as he had so many days ago.

"You have to do something. It can't go on like this."

I whipped my head around and glared at him. "Oh, yes it will go on this way."

"Bella,"His voice was suddenly pleading. "I can't watch you get hurt like this. It's- It's too much."

"Then _don't look."_

"Bella, please."

"Do you even know what he can do? How much hurt he can inflict?" I stepped closer. "Go against him, and he will pick off your family one by _on_e. He can make your life a living hell. So, if you're wise, you will act like nothing's happened and _stay away from me." _

"What you've just stated is the exact reason why you need to get away from him. No one deserves to live like that!"

"Well, even if it's not deserved, I need to keep going! He will kill an innocent person if they get involved!" I shook my head. "Look, I'm already late for class. Just leave me alone, okay?"

He shook his head. "I need you to come with me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

"Number one, to go and see Carlisle, my father about the bruises, and number two, to go find a good lawyer."

"I told you to _butt out_!"

"Bella, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He let go of my wrist, and held out his hand.

I sighed, and reached for it. At the last minute, though, my hand swerved into his front pocket, and grabbed his car keys. I turned and took off running. "Bella!" _You can't force me anywhere if you don't have a car. _I knew it was kind of childish, but I really didn't know what else to do. I rushed past a shocked looking Mr. Banner, who turned and was yelling at me. "Ms. Swan, come back here!"

I made it out to the parking lot, and opened the door to the car. Jamming the keys into the ignition, I prayed to God that I wouldn't total the Volvo. I had only driven once before.

Screeching out of the space, I looked out the back to see a shocked Edward running at an almost inhuman speed towards me. I let out a tiny scream, and floored it. The speedometer was rising quickly past 120. I swerved through traffic, barely missing an extremely large red jeep, and through the yard in front of someone's house. The car bumped around a little bit as I drove through hedges, and took out a few mailboxes.

Looking out the back mirror, I saw that there was no Edward following me anymore, so I skidded to a stop. I had braked it in a mud puddle, though, so the car had begun to hydroplane **(When the driver loses control of the car) **I screamed as the Volvo slid across the yard, and, with a deafening crash, into an oak tree. My legs feeling like jello, I got out of the car. There was a deep dent in the passenger side door."Shit," I muttered.

If a wrecked car wasn't inconspicuous enough, Edward could just follow the path of destruction I had made to his car, and therefore, me.

I had to move, and quickly.

I ran towards my house, slipping and sliding everywhere, but I eventually made it. Throwing open the front door, I ran upstairs, and began packing what little I had.

I would take Edward's advice (partially) and run away. He wouldn't get hurt. No one would, actually.

Slinging the duffle over my shoulder, I opened the door.

And saw Charlie's furious face looming over me.

**Ohh... yet another suspenseful cliffy!! Please review!!**


	16. You will not hurt her again

**HELLO!!! sorry it took so long...................**

I backed away slowly, towards the back wall. He followed slowly, coming to stand over me.

"You cut school," he stated in an angry voice. Pulling back his hand, he slapped me across the face. I looked down at my feet. I could tell my face was red.

When I looked up, I saw his face twisting into an even fiercer glare. He was staring at my duffel bag. His eyes clouded over with hate. Grabbing my upper arm, he brought his face inches from mine. He was gripping so hard that it hurt. "Were you thinking of LEAVING ME?!?!"

Pulling back his fist and punching me in the nose, my head smashed against the drywall behind me, making me dizzy and sink to the floor. Pushing me over, he proceeded to kick me in the stomach, his combat boots connecting with my ribs and making them break. The sickening snapping sound coming from my abdomen mixed with the pain of everything else made my stomach churn, and I threw up on the floor, the salty bile mixing with my hair and dripping out of the side of my mouth.

He stopped kicking me and was on his hands and knees on the floor beside me, bringing his face close again. "Where would you even go, anyway?" he hissed. "No one cares about you, you stupid slut!"

But the truth stood out in my mind. "Edward cares about me," I whispered to myself. But Charlie was close enough to hear.

"BITCH!" he yelled, seizing my neck and pulling me upward. "You talked to someone! You told them! Who did you tell? WHO? Tell me NOW!?!" He said, shaking me and pressing down on my windpipe. My hands reached up and tried to pry his large hands off, but to no avail. He had control over where I went.

Dragging me over to the stairs, he picked me up bridal style. I fought him weakly, but he wouldn't let me budge. When he stopped pressing just enough so that I could breathe, I began to scream. "Let me down!"

He leaned over me, an evil glint in his eyes. "You want down?"he asked menacingly. "I'll let you down!" He hurled me down the stairs. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain.......

But it never came. Instead, I landed in what felt like two iron bars, wrapping around my body and pulling me closer. Opening my eyes, I saw that those supposed pieces of metal were Edward's arms. His eyes were flat black, and staring up at Charlie. I looked up at him in relief, which turned to horror. Charlie is going to hurt him. "Reaching up and gripping the collar of his shirt, I pulled my face closer. "Edward," I whispered. "You have to run."

He looked down at me, though his head was still tilted towards Charlie, who looked like he was about to have an aneurysm from the top of the stairs. "Edward," I whispered again. "You need to leave. I'll be okay."

"Why?" He breathed, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"He'll hurt you. Get away while you still can......" I drifted off; it seemed that Charlie was coming out of his daze.

"No, Bella. I'm not leaving you here." His whisper was hard and determined. "He's not going to hurt you again."

Charlie began to thump down the stairs towards us.

"Please," I pleaded with him. "I'll be okay, really, I will."

Charlie came to the bottom of the stairs and walked towards us. Edward set me down and pushed me behind him. "Edward," I pleaded once more.

"Shhhh........." He said quietly. Charlie was a foot away now. I was shaking, my hands clenched into fists. Edward was going to get killed. Charlie pulled back his fist, and I closed my eyes, waited for Edward to stumble backwards into me. There was a resounding smacking sound, but Edward didn't move. Instead, I heard someone else, gasping.

Opening my eyes in shock, I saw that Edward had punched Charlie in the nose. Charlie was stumbling backwards in amazement. And Edward was walking towards him, grabbing him by the collar and forcing him into the kitchen. Knocking the table aside like it weighed nothing, he pressed Charlie up against the cabinets. "You will not hurt her again," he snarled, and punched Charlie in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Edward was shaking all over, so fast that he was nearly vibrating.

When he got his breath back, he looked at Edward, an evil grin spreading across his face, reminiscing. "She deserved it," he growled back. "The little bitch earned it-"

Edward punched Charlie again, even louder this time, and he sunk to the floor, unconscious. Edward backed away slowly, and turned to face me, his eyes burning with black fire.


	17. What's with the Cullens and growling?

**Whatsup people!!!!! I know......... I don't own anything by Stephanie. **

**So!!! Sorry I took soooooooooo long. (Severe case of writers block.)**

**Enjoy!! ( the next chapter will be more exciting.)**

His black eyes burning like a black fire, he walked slowly over to me. "Are you okay?" he asked softly, his cool hands reaching up to softly brush my bile soaked hair out of my face.

"I- I'm fine," I stuttered. My teeth were chattering very slightly, from the horror that I had felt before when Charlie tried to hurt him.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. _Had_ Charlie hurt him?

He chuckled softly. "Honestly, Bella. You were the one who had her head bashed up against the wall." His tone had turned dark and heavy by the end of the sentence. His fingers probed softly on the spot of the head banging. Then he stiffened all of a sudden, and looked down at my arm. Looking down as well, I saw that my sudden rush in heartbeat had caused my cut to break open again, and the gauze was turning red. The familiar smell of blood hit my nose, so familiar, that I never even felt sick anymore.

Picking up my arms gently, he turned them over. "Why do you do this?" he asked softly, as he had so many days before. Instead of running away, I answered. I knew I could trust him, and it was strangely comforting.

"I don't really expect you to understand about cutting, but, to me, it's the strongest pain medicine possible. It makes you numb, and helps you to think clearly. It's kind of been my life saver these last few years, with Charlie and all."

He snarled softly as I finished.

Just then, Emmett and Jasper walked in. Emmett had the keys to a car in his hand. "Edward, I brought my car over, to give you guys a ride to our house, after what happened to the Volvo and everything....."

That had reminded me. "Oh, yeah........ sorry about that. I'll get you a new one.... once I get the money-"

Edward cut me off. "Don't worry about it." Then he looked sharply at Jasper, whose eyes were zeroed in on me, and pitch black. Jasper got down on his hands and knees and ...... crouched? What, was he going to pounce on me or something?

Edward pushed me slowly behind him.

Emmett snarled. What was it with them and snarling?

Jasper growled in return and coiled, ready to spring. Emmett grabbed him around his shoulders and forced him to stand. Then he began pulling Jasper backwards towards the door. Edward followed Jasper as he struggled against Emmett's arms.

I finally found my voice as Jasper disappeared around the corner. "What's going on?"

Edward stopped, and looked back at me. "I'll be back in a few minutes." His eyes flashed to Charlie's limp form in the kitchen, and then he left.

I willed my legs to step slowly and numbly to the front window to see where they'd gone, but no one was there.

I looked back at Charlie, unsure what to do when you're left in the house with your abusive unconscious father. After a moment of indecision, I decided to head back upstairs to my room.

When I got there, I picked up my bag and walked over to my "bed."

Picking up my companion, my cutting knife, I wiped off the brownish red blood that had been there from all of my cuts, and stuck it in my bag.

Then I walked downstairs, and stopped dead in my tracks. There were sounds coming from the kitchen, groans of pain.

The kind someone would make after they got punched in the face.

There was thumping as Charlie stood up, and began walking towards the front door.

He was going to walk right past me.

My mind was screaming for me to run, or at least get out of sight, but my legs were frozen where I stood.

And then he saw me. His eyes, which were at first dazed from just waking up, settled quickly into a wall of brown ice. His face was more furious than I'd ever seen him before. He stepped towards me, just as my muscles began to work again, and I stumbled backwards. Seizing my neck, he squeezed. My fingers struggled to pry his fingers away, but he only pushed harder.

"Your little _boyfriend_ was stupid to leave you alone."

**I am a very evil person who loved writing cliffies but hates getting them. **


	18. Anger

**Hello!!!!!!!**

**I don't own Twilight!!**

Red dots appeared around my sight as he squeezed. Still holding my neck, he pulled one arm away and slapped me.

Then he pulled me close.

"I wouldn't be hurting you right now if you hadn't told him, would I? This is all your fault. It is your fault why you are getting hurt, and it is your fault why I'm killing him."

I closed my eyes. Charlie was right. _It's my fault._

Then something registered. He said he was going to kill Edward.

_No._

_Not again. _

I felt an anger, one so strong that I didn't even know I had in me, rise up and fill my heart, clear my head, and strengthen me. It felt like the ultimate cut, slicing open the part of my heart that always held my anger for him, and what he'd done to the people around me. I would not go out without a fight now. I brought my leg back and kneed him in the gut as hard as I could. I heard his gasp of pain, and his hands on my neck slackened. I swiftly pried them off, and pulled my arm back and punched him in the face. He went stumbling backwards, and into the coat rack. I followed, my adrenaline flowing freely now.

I slapped him as hard I could, and was pleased with myself as I saw the bruise forming.

But he was smiling at me.

Why?

My eyes flashed down to his hand just as I heard the resounding boom and felt something ripping into my leg. Screaming, I doubled over as Charlie stood over me, holding his police certified sharpshooter, smirking with pleasure as he witnessed my pain.

Then he bent over. "I'll deal with _you _when I get home."

He then kicked my wound, and left.

My scream must have reached the stratosphere.

Even with a hurt leg, I still attempted to stop him, grabbing at his leg and hoping he would trip. But he just kept walking, and my arms groped at the air.

He slammed the door behind him, and I heard him start the car, and drive away.

_I had failed to stop him. He was going to kill the only people I cared about, and it was all my fault. _

_Everything that happens is always my fault. Every time I lose someone important to me is because of something stupid that I did._

_And they had to pay for it. _

I don't think that I'll be able to survive after this time.

Life wouldn't be able to be worth living anymore, knowing that every time I got close to someone that they would get taken away.

I sat there, hugging my leg and laying on the floor as I had silent, tearless sobs.

Then the answer came to me.

I sat up gingerly and reached over to my bag, wincing as my leg shifted slightly. It was discarded a few feet away from me, and I pulled out my knife, stuffed hastily inside.

Looking at it, I figured that this choice really was logical.

I mean, I could see my mom, and Edward, and I wouldn't ever be beaten again. The thought of dying was strangely comforting. I could finally be with all of the people I loved.

And, yes, I finally admitted to myself that I loved Edward. He had saved me from Charlie, and had made my life slightly better, even for such a short amount of time.

I looked around the room one last time, taking in everything, the blood pooled around my leg, the yellow cabinets, the overturned kitchen table, and the gray light filtering in softly through the windows. I wished that I could've had time to see the world.......... all I ever knew was the raininess of Forks.

It was a shame, but I could go to a better place now.

My hands shaking, I raised the knife to my neck, preparing to give myself that final, fatal cut that would put me in the ultimate high.

Just as the tip of the blade began pressing down on my skin, I heard someone behind me.

"Bella?"

Then, suddenly close, a pale hand knocked my knife onto the floor, where it slid into the wall.

I looked up to see Edward looking down at me in shock.

"Why were you trying to stab yourself?" Then he saw my leg. A small, horrified noise came from him. "He shot you."

I made no attempt to move as he rushed over to kneel in front of it. I was too relieved, to happy that Charlie hadn't gotten to him yet. The pain in my leg began to cloud my head again; there was no adrenaline left to fight it off. I gritted my teeth, hissing slightly.

His hands moved with a doctor's precision as they examined my leg. He took his jacket and tore a long strip out, then wrapped it tightly around my thigh just above the wound. My teeth ground as I attempted not to pass out. I felt him swing me lightly into his arms, and begin walking. My leg swung around, and I almost cried out.

"I'm sorry, Bella, honey. I know it hurts, but I need to get you to Carlisle. Please try to stay awake."

I nodded weakly, my mind barely registering what he had just said.

Then we began to fly.

**Was that fast enough for you???**


	19. Arguments and almost surgery

**OME.............. sorry it took so long. I really didn't know how to go with this chapter, so I had to look up all of these medical instruments and find what would fit, and think about how Bella would react, and Carlisle, and Edward.... anyway, a very long thought process. The next chapteer will be better, since my Bella POV ones always seem to be liked better. I'm as sick as a dog right now, so enjoy!**

She looked so fragile as I carried her through the forest. Her face was pale white, almost as much as mine, with a light sheen of sweat that made her wet hair cling to it. There were bruises around her neck where Charlie had grabbed her, turning a light purple. I felt a surge of anger at that last thought, and willed my legs to go faster, even though I was already in overdrive.

Blood ran down her leg and stained mine, but I could barely smell or feel it.

He had shot her.

She tried to kill herself.

Both were my fault. If only I hadn't left her.... If only I hadn't held back. Emmett would've been fine restraining Jasper on his own, but I went to make sure. All of the fault lies with me.

But I wouldn't make the same mistake next time. The fact that he would try again was inevitable. But she would remain safe, and Charlie will be gone.

Edward!

My head snapped up at the sound of Alice's voice. I've told Carlisle what happened. He'll be ready when you bring her in.

Just then I saw the opening ahead of me, and burst out of the trees and through the front door.

Carlisle met me there, and took her in his arms. Bella just then finally came out of her blank stare up at the ceiling, and her eyes focused on Carlisle. He looked down at her and smiled. "Hello, Bella. I'm Carlisle, Edward's father. I'm going to fix your leg."

Her eyes shot to mine, diluted with fear. I took her hand gently. "He's not going to hurt you, and I'm not going to leave."

The look of panic calmed slightly, though her eyes still retained the hardness of it. Carlisle carried her over to the kitchen table and set her down gently on top of it. On one of the chairs was his bag, and he reached in and pulled a needle out. Bella jumped at the sight.

"I'm just going to numb your leg," Carlisle said gently. "I'd doubt you want to go through any more pain."

Bella began to lie back slowly on the table, and closed her eyes. I moved to wake her up again, but Carlisle stopped me. Don't. She'll be fine. She doesn't have a concussion, miraculously.

I relaxed slightly, but stiffened as Carlisle removed the strip of my t- shirt that had been wrapped around her leg. Dear God!

The wound was about the size of a quarter, and bright red. Blood was still leaking out, and you could see the shot had gone deep. He must've been standing right beside her when he fired. The bullet went almost clear through.

He looked up at me. What kind of gun was she shot with?

"I'm not sure, but it seems to be a sharpshooter," I murmured. Carlisle nodded, and injected the medicine into her leg. Bella gasped, her eyes flying open again. The needle had woken her up. "Just relax," I said quietly.

She attempted to close her eyes again, but stopped when she saw Carlisle pulling tools out of his bag. A pair of grasping forceps, tweezers, a retractor, and surgical hemostats. Of course, I already knew what all of these things were for, but to her, it must've seemed like we were going to chop her leg off. I had to calm her down before she began to freak. Leaning in close, in breathed in her face. "Bella, go to sleep."

She relaxed a little when I told her this, but not enough. "Bella," I said again. "He's not going to hurt you. You won't feel a thing. Go to sleep, love."

She just looked at me. "I want to be awake for this."

I raised my eyebrows at her comment. "Why?"

She looked down, as if embarrassed, then up at me through her eyelashes. "Because... I'm afraid to close my eyes." She got very quiet at the end, so that even I had to strain my ears t hear her.

I put my hand under her chin, and made her look at me. "I'm not going to let him come near you again." She nodded, but still looked unsure. "What about you?" she muttered, almost to herself. "What will happen to you?"

"I'll be fine," I said, hiding a smile. "I have a very hard head."

Carlisle chuckled softly. She might not want to look. And I need to start right now, or the blood loss may become critical, if not already.

My brow furrowed. "Bella. I promise, I swear on my existence that I will not leave your side the entire you are asleep. Go to sleep."

She was about to protest when all of a sudden a wave of exhaustion swept through, and she slumped over. I looked out the window to see Jasper within the shadows of the forest, looking at me apologetically. I snarled.

Don't worry, he reassured me. I've regained control. I'm not going to harm her.

I glared. "Even so, stay away from here." He nodded, and walked away. I looked over at Carlisle, who immediately got to work.

**It will be continued, though the next chapter will be in Bella's POV since I need to throw a bit of her thought process in this too......**

**So sorry about this one taking so long!!!!!**


	20. NO SEDATION ALLOWED!

**I thought I got this chapter done pretty fast....**

**So Enjoy!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

I stared up at the forest blankly as we flew, the wind whipping the tendrils of my hair out behind us like fire. Edward ran, driven by some unseen fury, his eyes shifting between my face and the forest ahead. The trees formed a tunnel around us, taking us to some place unknown to me. He didn't talk, and neither did I, for he seemed to be so furious that I was afraid to even ask a question, though I doubt he'd hurt me.

But how was he accomplishing this?

How was he able to go so fast, be so strong? He moved with an inhuman grace, so that the his hair seemed to be the only human part of him left. Just then, something small and white flew past us, something I barely recognized as.... Alice?

Was I dreaming? Was it exhaustion, loss of blood? Or was I awake and aware?

The searing pain that I still felt coursing through my leg in time with my heartbeat helped my case of being awake, of being sane. Then just what were the Cullens?

My mind flashed to the image of Jasper, crouching down, snarling, ready to attack. Edward, standing before me, answering that sound, with something more animal than human.

It was definitely not normal.

Something was going on with this family, and I was going to find out what... eventually.

As I pondered this, the green roof above me briefly changed to gray, and then to white; a warm, high ceilinged white room with a grand piano sitting in the corner. My eyes focused on a tall man with gold hair who was standing just inside the door, his face serious. Edward, without a word, handed me over to him. The man looked down at me and smiled kindly. "Hello, Bella. I'm Carlisle, Edward's father. I'm going to fix your leg."

My eyes shot to Edward's. How am I supposed to trust this guy, that he won't hurt me? I could only take his word for it... and that was never enough.

Edward's face softened, and he reached over and took my hand. Squeezing it slightly, he attempted to reassure me. "He's not going to hurt you, and I'm not going to leave."

The second half seemed more to himself than to me, but it did help a bit. If Edward was here, no one could hurt me. Well, in theory. I would always need to be en garde.

Carlisle or whatever his name was sensed my unspoken consent, and carried me over into another room, where a large mahogany table sat, a single bag sitting on one of the chairs. He sat me down gently on top of it, next to the bag. I watched Carlisle carefully, my eyes slightly suspicious. I was thinking while I looked, only half there, until I saw the flash of a needle being pulled from the bag, and jumped, tense again.

"I'm just going to numb your leg," he said quietly. "I doubt you want to go through any more pain."

I guess that was okay... As long as it wasn't a sedative. Slowly and awkwardly, I leaned back onto the tabletop, and closed my eyes. I felt someone's hands on my wounded leg, removing the temporary bandage Edward had made. This made me stiffen up, but I clenched my fists and forced my eyes to remain shut. Someone was talking... it sounded like Edward.

"I'm not sure, but it seems to be a sharpshooter."

I hadn't even realized Carlisle had asked a question... I must've missed it. Just then, I felt a tiny, sharp pain shoot through my leg, dangerously close to the bullet wound. That was too much. I gasped loudly, and the struggle to keep my eyes closed ceased; they flew open to see Edward's face hovering above mine, his eyes concerned. "Just relax."

I began to close my eyes again, but stopped when I saw from my peripheral vision that Carlisle was pulling more tools out of his bag. All of them looked like torture instruments. I attempted reason, but I could only see Carlisle with an evil scientist smile, chopping my leg off... or worse. I was having an internal panic attack when I felt something blowing across my face.

It was Edward, leaning in close, his cool breath caressing my face. "Bella, go to sleep."

The sweet smell filled my lungs, and made me feel slightly high. My eyes threatened to shut, and exhaustion threatened to overcome me, but I forced it back.

"Bella," he said again. "He's not going to hurt you. You won't feel a thing. Go to sleep, love."

Wait... pause. Did he just call me _love_?

Does he like me back?

Forcing those thoughts from my mind, I looked at him. "I want to be awake for this."

He raised his eyebrows, his eyes probing. "Why?"

I needed to be aware, just in case Charlie came again, so that I could protect Edward and myself this time. If I fell asleep, the next time I woke up, Edward would be gone, and Charlie would be here, standing over me, ready to kill. I would die, Edward would...

Sleeping is the only time a person is completely unguarded and vulnerable, completely oblivious to the outside world. I wouldn't be that way. Not now.

I looked down at my hands , then up at him, feeling embarrassed to admit my feelings. "Because... I'm afraid to close my eyes." I got deathly quiet at the end, hoping he wouldn't catch it.

But he did. I felt his cold hand under my chin, lifting my face up for him to see. His eyes showed understanding. He knew exactly what I was talking about. "I'm not going to let him come near you again."

I nodded, I trusted him. But did he have no self preservation at all? "What about you?" I muttered to myself. "What will happen to you?"

I looked up to see his eyes amused, his mouth twisted to hide a smile. "I'll be fine. I have a very hard head."

Carlisle chuckled softly. What were they seeing that I wasn't?

Edward was staring at Carlisle for about a second, and then looked back down at me, his brow furrowing. His face became serious again. "Bella, I promise, I swear on my existence that I will not leave your side the entire time you are asleep. _Go to sleep._"

I was just about to say something when a sudden wave of exhaustion hit me, and I felt myself falling backwards, onto the table, Edward's hands catching me and setting me down slowly.

As he did, as I drifted I heard a single growl coming from his chest, I could feel the vibrations in his hands. He said one thing, not to me or Carlisle, but to someone else.

"Even so, stay away from here."

Then I fell into black slumber.

**Here's a quetion for all of you people.... about a chapter of mine. Do YOU think I should do a surgical one for the removing of the bullet, or should I just have her wake up afterwards? Your choice... tell me when you review.**

**Cyber hugs to all!!!!**


	21. It's just an author's note don't freak

**Don't freak. It's just an author's note.**

**I'M SORRY! I have such bad writers block and I have a storyline in mind... I just don't know how to put it down on paper.**

*glares off into space in an annoyed fashion*

**Anyway... to all of those who are wondering, I WILL WILL WILL finish this story.**

**I just can't figure out what to do this chapter!**

(Though to those of you who were wondering, I will not have a surg scene :( )

**Maybe I'll add it later on, but for now... It's too complicated.**

**Anyway, yeah.... technical difficulties. I am working on it. **

I'll ask Edward (or Carlisle ((*squeals** I 3 him))) to give you all a hug and a kiss to make you feel better!

**~Lili**


	22. Goodbye and good luck

**I must say, I was an angry person when I wrote Saving Grace, and so I put it into a story. I've finally let my problems go now, though, so now as I look at the story, the push to write it and the life it gave me has gone out. I still do love to write, but not like this. Not someone else's work. I wish to come up with my own characters, and plot line, not the ones that someone else has made. So, no more Edward. No more Bella. I'm done writing this, and I hope that someday you too will be able to break through the fanfic mold and make your own story. I wish you all a happy life, and, so, this is lilicullen13 signing off. **


End file.
